


Fighting

by demonheathen (ElliGrovster)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Other, Young Love, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliGrovster/pseuds/demonheathen
Summary: Growing up in the 90's, Dean Winchester never knew fear. Being a Junior in high school, he packed the solid punch of a jackhammer. Nothing fazed him in rings, a few bloody knuckles and skin painted with bruises a typical night for him. The charming smile and kind words of another competitor packed a harder punch than he's ever been prepared to deal with, however. A curious crush turns into a serious relationship between the two as they struggle to hide their feelings in school. In a time of secrets and ignorance, their young love transcends past the progression into Y2K.





	1. Chapter One

July 1996

 

Dean stood before the fogged mirror, swiping his hand through the moisture to see his murky reflection. He ran his hands through his damp hair, making it stand up on end before adjusting his towel.

“Dean. You’re gonna be late.” A voice called from downstairs.

Dean smacked his lips in angst, gripping at the edge of the sink, “Give me a minute.”

He threw open the bathroom door, allowing steam to expel through the hallway.

“Did you use all the hot water?”

Dean held the hold of his towel as he walked into the shared room with his brother. Sam sat at his desk, adjusting his reading glasses on the bridge of his nose as Dean took a seat on the opposite end of the room. He stared over at the back of his brother’s head before looking at the shelves of books decorating his side of the room.

Standing up, Dean turned to his dresser and fumbled through it, finding his ankle compressors, bandages and shorts.

“Gotta loosen up my muscles, Sammy.” Dean mentioned to his brother, dropping his towel quickly to slip on his shorts. He glanced over his shoulder then slipped his cup in his shorts as well, “You seen my gloves?”

“Yeah, I think they’re downstairs on the table.”

Dean nodded, grabbing one of his bandages to carelessly wrap his right hand, “You coming to the match today?”

“I’ll try. Dad’s gonna be by soon, he wants to take us to lunch.” Sam added as Dean grabbed the rest of his equipment.

“Sounds good, kid. Show Dad up on that big brain of yours.” Dean smiled, rushing out of the room but not before ruffling his little brother’s hair.

“I will. Good luck today.” Sam waved after his brother.

Dean forced his feet into his shoes then trampled downstairs, keeping his head low to dismiss Bobby’s look of contempt.

“Don’t you know what a schedule is?” Bobby said, his hand clapping over Dean’s still wet shoulder.

“I’m up, aren’t I?” Dean retorted, picking up a piece of toast from the kitchen table and clamping his teeth on a corner, “Where’s my shirt?”

He walked through the kitchen and into the living room before circling to the mud room at the back of the house.

“Ellen do laundry?” He asked, rifling through the basket on top of the dryer while Bobby stood on the other end of the hallway.

“Now you’re just wasting time. You get a concussion the other night?”

Dean stopped to think before scratching his temple, “Boy, I sure hope not.”

“Your shirt’s bloody, still in my truck.”

He grumbled to himself then grabbed a clean shirt from the top of the laundry and pulled it over his head, putting his arms through before looking down at it.

“Nirvana?” Dean tugged at the emblem on his shirt, pulling it from his chest in disbelief.

“Smells like teen spirit. Let’s go.” Bobby turned Dean towards the back door and shoved him outside.

+

Bobby rebandaged Dean’s hands with a huff, “Yer a stubborn shit. Never askin’ for help. One day you’ll screw up your hands.”

Dean pursed his bottom lip out as he watched Bobby cross the bandages over his knuckles, “Maybe it’d make me learn.”

“Doubt it. You’re a dense head to crack.”

“Guess that’s why I haven’t been knocked down yet.”

Bobby lined his lips together, giving Dean a look that he could only express for ‘don’t whine to me after I told you so’.

Dean gave the man a look before glancing over to the octagon, “Who’s up today?”

“Newcomer. Just moved in from the golden state. Real clean kid, I think his name is Sunshine?”

“And here I am named after my grandma.”

Bobby wiggled his stache to keep from cracking a smile, “Don’t be cute.” He took Dean by the shoulders as he stood, “Now I know those uppercuts take a lot out of you, so go for the knees to the side. Keep this kid on his toes.”

Dean shoved his hands into his gloves, allowing Bobby to fasten them on his wrists.

“I ain’t joking around here, Dean. He’ll have you on the ground if you don’t focus.”

The teen nodded at Bobby, mostly letting his suggestions fly over his head. He always won in the end, by knockout or match points. He never backed down from a challenge, newcomer or veteran. Reaching between his shoulders, Dean tugged the shirt from his body and set it aside.

Bobby gave him an overall check as Dean kicked off his shoes, “You stay on the defense, got it?”

Dean nodded again, forcing his mouth guard between his teeth and sniffing harshly before stepping up to the octagon. He shook his shoulders out, eyeing the similarly built figure across the ring. He practiced short and fast jabs while a blond man on the outside pointed and said something but Dean couldn’t make it out.

His eyes locked onto the intricate display of wings on the boy’s back, across his shoulders and down the backs of his arms. The feathers almost fluttered every time his extended his arm in short jabs. Dean opened the ring gate as Ana pushed past him into the ring.

“You better get in there, Dean.” She added in passing, holding the round card before her body.

Dean muttered in agreement, slipping past Ana and standing on his half of the ring. He paced, shaking his shoulders out before lightly shifting his weight between his feet. Dean faced out to Bobby in the stands, eyes fixated on the logo of his hat until he lost focus.

In his chest, Dean’s heart rushed with adrenaline. He glanced over his shoulder as catcalls erupted through the underground arena. Ana held her round card over her head, plastering a smile on her lips until she left the ring.

“Good luck.” She rested her hand on the ring with a sympathetic pat and Dean spared a smirk in her direction.

The bell rang as the gate closed and the boy across the ring turned around as Dean did. They approached the center of the ring, reaching out to touch fingers in an implicit introduction.

Dean kept light on his feet, eyes focused on the tops of his gloves and what he could see of the boy in front of him. The most he could see was his eyes across the way and his spiked hair. The two kept an arms distance from one another, neither of them making a move towards each other under the harsh flickering of fluorescent lights. Dean could barely keep track of time, fixated on the eyes in front of him and everything he could see over his gloves. He took a swing for the boy’s side, barely clipping his ribs before feeling a full force against his chest.

His head bounced off the mat, his vision combatting the dizzy ray of lights and the same blue eyes. Dean looked around, shaking his head and making his way back to his feet.

Bobby pressed his lips together to shake his head, “Knees, Dean. Use your knees.”

As Dean configured his body again, he saw sunshine give a slow shrug, his lips pressed together to hide a frown.

He reached out again and Dean obliged, cutting the distance between them to deliver two quick jabs in the boy’s ribs.

Sunshine lost his breath for a moment, forcing his knee into Dean, pushing him away quickly and coming in with a hard-left hook. With two minutes to spare, Dean was back to the mat, this time on his side. Regaining his vision again, Dean looked out to see his father and Sam sitting next to Bobby.

Rolling onto his back, Dean kept his feet up to keep Sunshine away from him. The round bell ran out, giving Dean a way back to his feet.

The boy extended his hand out to help Dean back to standing. Dean could get a good look at the boy’s face: clean, almost chiseled and taut. His eyes were an outstanding color of cornflowers. Sunshine squeezed at Dean’s hand until he returned to his side of the ring. Dean did the same.

+

The next two rounds went on the same: Dean being caught off-guard by Sunshine, overwhelmed by the boy’s strength despite them being the same size. He took a seat at his side of the ring after the third round, trying hard to catch his breath. 

He stared across the way to the boy who kicked his ass, scoffing as Sunshine bent forward with his forearms over his thighs. The boy tilted his head at Dean, his eyes narrowed on him as he caught his breath as well. 

‘You okay?’ He mouthed, to which Dean huffed and flicked his chin up with acknowledgement. 

The judges ruled in favor of Sunshine, only that wasn’t his name. Barely even a nickname. When Dean heard his name, he looked across the ring at him, a small grin coaxing the corner of his mouth. 

*Cas.*

He looked like a Cas. Hell, he looked like a Sunshine, too.

Dean could only stare at him until they met in the middle of the ring again to shake hands. 

“Good fight.” Cas smiled, his wrapped hand clasping against Dean’s. 

“Was it?” Dean muttered, his face hiding emotion to look contempt. 

Cas chuckled, his teeth flashing from behind his lips. Dean took in the boy’s demeanor, so lighthearted after what happened, he tried not to stare. A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his focus, not realizing that his eyes switched between Cas’s eyes and smile. 

“Another time, Dean.” Cas mentioned, and Dean forced out a quick grin before closing his mouth with a nod. 

“Yeah.” He added as Cas pulled his hands from Dean and left. 

As Dean tugged off his other glove, Cas returned with a marker cap in his mouth. 

“Just to make it up to you,” Cas muttered from behind the plastic cap between his teeth. He reached for Dean’s bare forearm, before he could protest, and scribbled an address across his skin, “buy you a drink if you come out tonight.” 

Dean pulled his stare from Cas’s face to look at the address scrawled on his skin, “What’s this?”

Cas forced the marker back in its cap, tucking it behind his ear, “Come and you’ll find out.” 

Dean scoffed, finding Cas’s demand to be warm and inviting. He hid a grin by lining his teeth to his inside cheek, “Right.” 

He flexed his brow to Cas as the boy backed away with his trainer speaking up. Bobby entered the ring to lay his hand on Dean’s shoulder, “What’d I tell you, Dean.” 

“No need to remind me, Bobby.” 

The man chortled, handing Dean his shirt as he leaned into his ear, “Yer Dad’s already started.” 

“Great.” Dean pulled his shirt over his head, sliding his arms through and folding his gloves along his forearm to hide Sunshine’s handwriting. 

+

Dean sat across from his father, outside at a patio table. He stretched his arm over the back as he swiped his hand over his beard. Sam raked his fork through his salad as he held his chin against his knuckles. 

“Dean, I swear you could’ve gotten that kid.” 

“He was light on his feet. Very fast for the class.” Sam muttered as Dean picked up his burger. 

“Your brother could’ve taken down that pansy if he’d focused.” 

“Dunno, Dad. You weren’t in the ring with him. He was pretty fast.” Dean took a huge bite of his burger and chewed tentatively while staring at John. 

“He put you on your ass, Dean. More than once.” John grumbled, picking up his sandwich to take a bite. 

Dean continued chewing as Sam looked from his brother to his father. 

“How’s work going for you, Dad?” 

“I mean, you let that boy get one over on you, what was that about?” John ignored his youngest, still laying into Dean with a dull look in his eye. Both stared for a long moment until Dean huffed. 

“I can be off my game once in a while, Dad.” He swallowed the food in his mouth, “Can’t say the same for you.” 

“What was that?” John snapped but Dean decided to clam up and play dumb. 

+

Dean sat in the backseat of John’s Impala, staring down at the scribble from Sunshine. He couldn’t help but smile. 

“What’s that?” Same asked, turning over his shoulder, draping his arm over the bench seat. Dean quickly tucked his arm to his stomach to hide it from his brother. 

“What’s what?” He asked back, staring blankly at his brother before referencing over to John. Silently, he willed Sam to stay quiet about it, knowing that as soon as they were home, he’d explain. 

Sam stared at Dean for a moment until he turned around in his seat as John pulled up to Bobby’s home. 

“I’ll see you two next weekend.” John said, putting the Impala in park and turning to Sam first. 

Both boys sat in silence with their father until Sam reached over to hug John. Dean watched as John folded his arms around Sam, resting his scruffy chin on the top of his son’s head.  
Sam pulled away, John messed up his hair in a term of affection as Dean clasped his hand to John’s shoulder. 

“Keep busy, Dad.” He said, throwing open his door and climbing out. 

Ellen stood at the front of the house, folding a red-checkered tablecloth over the clothesline. 

“Dryer broken again?” Dean approached Ellen, resting his lips to her cheek as she leaned into his affection. 

“You know Bobby, thinks he can fix everything under the sun.” Ellen unpinned another tablecloth from the line and folded it into the basket, “How was the match?”

Dean hid a shrug with a heavy sigh, “Chalk it up as a loss. How was your day?” Ellen looked over Dean’s shoulder then back at the teen. 

“Alright, they didn’t need me down at the shop.” Ellen turned to Sammy as he walked up to the front porch, “Sammy. How are you, bud?” 

She threw her arms around Sam and pressed her lips to his temple. John honked his horn then sped off without a second glance. 

Sam curled his arms around Ellen’s waist, “I’m okay, how about you?”

Dean paced past the two of them and inside, bounding upstairs to change for dinner. He switched out of his shorts for loose-fitting jeans then dropped his gloves and bandages back in his drawer. Sam came into the room as Dean forced his boots back on, watching his brother with intrigue. 

“What’re you doing, Dean?” 

“I’m going out after dinner.”

Sam sat heavily on the edge of his bed, “Is that what the stuff on your arm is?” 

Dean looked over to the door of their room and back, “Keep your voice down.” He slowly rose and shut the door to a crack, “Yes, it is. Just- Don’t tell Bobby or Ellen. I just gotta go.” 

“After dinner?” 

Dean nodded at his little brother. 

“What’s there that makes you want to go?” Sam asked as Ellen called from the stairs for the boys to wash up for dinner. 

He raised a brow to his brother before they both rushed out of the room, to the bathroom, where they pushed one another out of the way of the sink. Dean was careful in avoiding the ink on his arm. 

“Is it a girl?” Sam spoke up, turning his hands over to scrub while Dean simply ran his hands under water. 

He left the bathroom, stopping by his room to pull on a long-sleeved plaid and rolling the cuffs just up his wrists. Sam stared out of the bathroom, hoping his brother was still on the same floor. Sam rinsed his hands then wiped them on his pants. 

“Is it a concert?” He continued to badger his brother while he didn’t know where he was. “Dean?”

Dean jumped out from their bedroom doorway, squeezing his arms around his brother with a roar. 

“You are full of questions, aren’t you?” Dean chuckled, lifting his brother up and twisting him around. Sam pried at his brother’s hold, stifling his share of laughter.  
As Dean set his brother down, Sam shoved him. Dean nudged him back, following him downstairs. 

“Will you bring me something back?” Sam looked up to his brother as they rounded the staircase and cut through the living room. Ellen set down a bowl of greens and grinned at the boys. 

Dean held his hand out to his little brother, hooking his pinkie with Sam’s. 

“Depends on where I’m going, but I’ll try. You gonna cover for me?” 

Sam nodded, about to reach and mimic zipping his lips closed but Ellen stopped at the kitchen doorway. Her fists were braced on her hips, and her stance was shifted with one foot hitched out. 

“What’re you two planning?”

“Nothing, Ellen.” The boys responded, breaking from each other’s side with seemingly innocent grins. They passed Ellen on either side of her, pulling out their chairs to sit down. 

+

Dean stood by the window of his room as Sam shut the door behind him. 

“Give me two hours, okay? I’ll be back before midnight.” 

“Want me to leave the back door unlocked?” Sam asked as Dean eased the window open and eyed the fall to the ground below. 

“That’s a good little brother.” Dean clicked his tongue to his brother, hitching his leg over the sill, “And Sammy?” 

“Yeah?” Sam raised his voice in a questioning inflection. 

“It’s a friend.” Dean lied, unsure of what else to say to his brother about his going out. 

“Okay.” Sam nodded as Dean hitched his other leg over the sill and lowered himself as far down as he could, “I’ll see you later.” 

Dean winked before extending his arms out and dropping to the ground below. He straightened himself out, looking around the side of the house cloaked in darkness. Beams of light streamed out from the upstairs and downstairs windows, and Dean hugged himself to the side of the house in hopes to not be seen. 

He stopped just below the window by the kitchen table, noticing the shift of shadows above him. Dean uncovered the address on his arm and noticed how far away it was. He could never make it on foot.  
With a sigh, Dean decided to hitch a ride on Sam’s motor bike from his past season of BMX and gunned it to start, far off in the garage. The bike rattled to life, only to shut off directly after. 

He swore, climbing off the bike to rummage through Bobby’s garage. As he found what he was looking for, the front screen door slammed. 

Dean ducked behind one of the cars in the garage, a Pinto, as Bobby shuffled to shut the lights off. He sat quietly as Bobby grumbled, reaching to shut off the overheads from the garage opening. 

“Good night, Dean.” He added, matter-of-factly before shuffling back towards the house. 

Dean lurched slightly in a swear before popping out from his hiding place and heading towards Bobby’s truck. 

He managed to get it started on the first go, and without hesitation. Dean sped off of the lot and onto a paved road. He wasn’t sure why he was going out in the first place. Cas beat him, the first time anything like that ever happened. Yet here he was, wringing his hands on the wheel as he drove to see him again. 

Dean blinked, then again for longer, his brain wracking over the thought of seeing Sunshine again. The rural roads of Everett turned into the city lights and before Dean thought about it, he was waiting at an intersection. He shifted his gaze to see Ana bracing the hood of the truck, her eyes baring down on him as she blew the hair from her face. 

“Dean.” She called out though the windows muffled her voice. 

He stared at his friend as she rounded the front of the truck and jarred open the passenger door. Ana’s hair was teased and she wore fishnets under her jean shorts. 

“Where are you headed?” She asked, instinctively reaching to fumble with the radio.

Dean cleared his throat, reaching to swat Ana’s hand away. With his lips lined together, he rolled his sleeve back and showed the redhead his arm. Ana narrowed her eyes at Dean’s skin, then tilted it towards the outside light. 

“That’s where I’m headed too.” Ana tapped at Dean’s arm before looking up, “Who gave you the address?” 

“Sunsh- Castiel.” Dean quickly corrected himself as Ana buckled her seatbelt. 

The light turned green and Dean hit the gas as Ana turned towards him. 

“That boy from the ring today?” She brought her thumbnail between her teeth, “He’s super cute. I can’t believe he invited you out.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean? He was real-“ 

“Real, with you? Why would he do that?” 

Dean shrugged, slowing down to turn as Ana pointed out a bar on the corner, “There.” 

He could already tell it was the place with Cas and his trainer leaning against the front brick wall in wait. Dean pulled the truck into a side alley and Ana hopped out with the door slamming behind her. As Dean climbed out of the cab of his truck, a breeze picked up along the alley. 

He heard his name being called from the sidewalk, Ana waving for him to catch up with her. Ana already caught up with Cas and his trainer, greeting them with a sweet smile. Dean crossed his arms as he rounded the corner, stopping just beside Cas. Eyes locked on him, Dean stared at the boy’s profile lit by headlights across the block. 

“Hello Dean.” Cas turned to him, eyes scanning around Dean before locking onto his gaze.  
Dean quickly flustered, moving his stare to over Cas’s shoulder and at his taller friend. 

“Hi,” He responded, looking back at the boy stood before him, “Castiel.”  
Cas scoffed in amusement as Ana urged for them to go inside. 

“So about that drink,” Dean began, holding the door open for the group, Cas holding up the end. 

As soon as he stepped inside, Dean was overwhelmed by the dirty sound of music pulsating through the speakers. The small bar area was full of teenagers, most dressed like Ana and Cas’s trainer, though both Dean and Cas towered over most of the others in the small area. He felt a gentle hand clamp around his wrist. 

Ana disappeared quickly with the trainer, leaving Dean to be led through the crowd by Cas. They pushed their way to the front of the crowd, standing before a mediocrely raised stage. 

“You like Nirvana?” Castiel raised his voice to the boy beside him, though Dean could hear him just fine. 

He looked over at Sunshine, seeing his face lit up by a blue stage light. Castiel raised his brows to Dean, his eyes almost twinkling as if hoping he did good by the stranger he invited. Dean’s gaze roamed across the boy’s face, feeling the loud music drown out to a loud beat in his chest. Cas held his bottom lip in his teeth, a smile emerging as Dean continued to stare. 

He squeezed at his wrist and Dean’s lips curled into a blushing grin. He didn’t want to tell the truth and deflate Cas’s efforts. 

Dean wanted to answer but all he could think of was why Cas’s name ‘Sunshine’.

“Sure.” He mustered up to say, snapping out of his deep dive of Cas’s sapphire eyes. 

“Favorite song?” Cas retorted without missing a beat.

Dean kept his eyes and smile fixated on Cas, even as someone shoved past him and towards the entrance, “’Smells like Teen Spirit’?”

The boy nodded as he grinned at Dean fully, “Very cool.” Cas loosened his hold on Dean, but he caught onto his fingers. 

Both of the boys looked down at the interaction as if it was other people. Dean’s hand clasped onto Castiel’s fingers before he ever-so-calmly threaded his fingers between them. Cas didn’t seem to mind it, even while Dean felt his chest tighten at the action. 

Neither of them acknowledged it anymore, turning to the stage as Cas squeezed at Dean’s hold. While no one else noticed, Dean felt a nervous sweat bead on his neck and he couldn’t explain it. Looking over at Cas again, Dean was slack jaw in his stare. Even as the people before them left the stage and the main event emerged, Dean’s eyes were only fixated on the boy beside him. 

He didn’t look like he belonged in the scene, or he belonged too much. Dean barely noticed the silver ring threaded through Cas’s bottom lip. 

“How long have you had that?” Dean raised his voice, nodding towards the intricate metal Castiel played at. 

“For some time now.” He added mindlessly, barely flinching as the mic handler spoke and feedback relayed through the bar. 

“You didn’t have it earlier,” Dean added as he grimaced at the piercing sound from the speakers, “Fighting, I mean.” 

“I take it out so it won’t get caught on gloves.” Cass could pull his gaze from the stage while Dean did the same to him. 

The band tuned up as Dean thought of something else to say but was cut off as the singer screeched into the microphone. He tensed slightly but Castiel remained unfazed by the noise, only invested in the music.

Dean decided to do the same, turning back to the stage. He nodded as the band rolled song into another song until Castiel tugged at his hand. 

“Hey, come on.” He urged to the boy holding onto him. 

Dean slipped through the crowd, only in Cas’s wake as he led them down a narrow hallway plastered in flyers. The overhead light flickered as Castiel pushed past a queue of people waiting for the restrooms. He forced open the heavy emergency door then rushed Dean outside into the brisk Everett air. Castiel let go of Dean’s hand, grinning and chuckling as they stood in the alley with Bobby’s truck. 

He tilted his head back against the brick, revealing his long neck to the amber glow of the nearby streetlight. Dean stood in the middle of the alley, his feet on either side of a sewer grate as he rolled down his sleeves. Castiel kicked one foot up onto the toe of his shoe, folding his arms behind him. 

Dean gulped, forcing his hands into his pockets, “What’s so funny?”

Cas inhaled after a chuckle before turning his head to the blond boy in his presence, “You don’t like Nirvana.”  
Scrunching his nose and furrowing his brows, Dean opened his mouth to argue but Castiel saw right through him. 

“What gave me away?” Dean sighed, slumping his shoulders in slight discouragement. 

Castiel brought his lip between his teeth again, leaning forward with his hand reaching for the front of Dean’s shirt. 

“This doesn’t fit you.” He added, his hand balling up the side of Dean’s shirt that he borrowed from Sam, “And you didn’t seem too confident in your answers.” 

Dean’s breath caught as Cas tugged him close into his personal space. He felt the heat on his neck start up again, rolling his shoulders back as Castiel loosened his grip. 

“I’ve been found out,” Dean scoffed, a nervous grin emerging on his lips, “Probably should’ve went with Pearl Jam.” 

Cas hid the cut of his eyes as he huffed in amusement, “Boyfriend’s shirt?” He nodded to Dean’s tight shirt. 

Dean tried to keep his eyes from widening, looking down at his clothes, “No, uh, brother’s.”  
He cleared his throat, taking a step from Cas after his comment. 

“He’s got good taste.” Castiel teased. 

Dean clicked his tongue, turning his head towards his shoulder, “Wish you hadn’t said that. You were so cool until then.” He responded, looking up at Cas.

The two shared a small fit of laughter, Dean loosening up as Castiel reached for him again. Cas’s laugh trailed off as Dean’s did, the boy straightening up against the brick wall. Dean felt his heart rush as he felt Cas’s other hand on his shoulder. 

Cas leaned in without warning, his lips rushing to touch Dean’s. His eyes fluttered shut as Dean remained frozen, not moving in or away from the boy. He felt his eyes go cross as he stared, barely reciprocating until Cas’s hand roamed up to his neck. Fingers raking along Dean’s nape, Cas’s other hand trailed along Dean’s waist. 

Dean couldn’t find a good place for his hands, resting them on the brick on either side of Cas’s head. His eyes quickly shut, pressing his hips up against Castiel’s and forcing him closer to the wall. 

“Hey Sunshine.” A voice called out from the sidewalk. 

Dean quickly pulled away, tucking his face along Cas’s shoulder, taking one hand to scratch at the back of his neck. Unconsciously, he tried his hardest to hide his face though he was sure Cas’s trainer remembered him. 

Cas lifted his head with a slight smirk of amusement at Dean, “Yeah?”

His trainer took a couple steps into the alley, stopping just before Bobby’s truck. 

“I’m taking Ana home. You coming with?”  
Cas glanced at Dean, who was still thoroughly embarrassed. 

“I- can give you a ride home.” He muttered from Castiel’s shoulder, just wanting the extra pair of eyes off him. 

“I’ll just hitch a ride, Luci. Don’t tell Dad.”

Dean tucked his cheek against Cas’s neck, still feeling the older boy in the same area. 

Luci snapped his fingers at his brother then pointed at him, taking a few steps out of the alley, “We’ll see. Stay safe.” 

Castiel shook his head as his brother left and Dean whispered against his shoulder, “Is he gone?”  
He slowly rose his head up, dropping his hand from his neck as he glanced down the alley. 

“The coast is clear.” Castiel grinned, rutting his hips against Dean’s as the boy straightened up and pulled away.  
Dean couldn’t look up at Cas, his gaze fixated on the pavement as his fingers ghosted on the back of his neck. Castiel’s touch was still warm on his skin, making him damp and sticky with sweat. 

“Dean—” Castiel stated as Dean looked up at him. 

He cut the distance between them again, “So does your brother know—about—?”

“Me being a queer? Oh gosh, do you think I should go ask him?” Castiel wondered seriously, pointing his thumb down the direction of the alley.

“Cute, Cas. Real cute.” Dean muttered, narrowing his eyes at the boy before him. 

The two of them squared their shoulders as Cas reached for the back of Dean’s neck, “Does that bother you?” 

Dean felt his brows knit together in confusion, pulling from Cas’s hold with a nervous chuckle, “Me? Hell no. Why would it?” 

Cas tilted his head at Dean, then folded his hands behind his back. Dean straightened the collar of his plaid shirt then combed his fingers through his hair, anything so he didn’t acknowledge the tingle of his lips. 

Looking back down the alley and around Bobby’s truck, Dean saw the sidewalk empty. He inched a foot in the direction of Castiel, then the other, barely tiptoeing over to the boy until he felt his chest pressed against his. 

Dean held a finger up to Cas’s face as he hid a gulp, his finger trailing along his jawline. Their eyes fixed on each other and Cas slipped one hand under Dean’s long-sleeve. They stared at one another in silence, Dean’s hand curving to cradle Cas’s head. He felt an overwhelming urge to sink against the boy again, just for a tender peck and he didn’t know why. 

“Don’t—say anything about this.” Dean mumbled, his voice low and gravely as his eyes darted to Castiel’s lips and back. 

Cas stared back as Dean felt the warmth of their bodies close break a sweat on his neck. Miming that his lips were sealed, Castiel leaned in and barely brushed his lips up to Dean’s.  
Dean held his breath, his eyes slowly falling close as he felt a soft touch at his bottom lip. He leaned after Cas, his tongue barely prodding his bottom lip before encapsulating the boy in another kiss. 

He forced a harsh exhale through his nose as he pushed Cas further against the wall, one hand bracing the rough texture as his other mussed with the brunet’s short, wispy locks. Dean felt the kiss last for hours, with Castiel touching and gripping and toying with him. He could barely remember to breathe as Castiel teased his tongue against Dean’s. 

+

Dean woke up in a cold sweat, shooting up from his bed as light rays beamed from his window. He squinted to his room, scratching at his hair as he realized Sam was already up and out for the day. He sat still for a moment, his head still racing with memories from the night before. Dean shut his eyes and opened them again, curious if what happened with Cas was real or his imagination. 

He quickly looked at his arm, seeing the smudged address in Castiel’s handwriting. Dean sighed in relief that the night wasn’t his screwy imagination then dropped his hand back to the bed. He groaned in slight frustration and rolled out of bed, bounding to wrestle on some pants. 

He picked up one of his last white shirts not stained in oil then pulled on a long-sleeve from the floor. Dean rushed out of the room and downstairs to find Ellen and Sam at the kitchen table. 

“Morning, sunshine.” Ellen smiled, picking up a slice of toast with jelly, “You hungry?”

Dean shook his head, stopping at the fridge to grab the orange juice carton. Ellen raised a brow to the oldest Winchester boy, watching as he shut the fridge and glanced back at her. 

“What?” he asked in a snap, setting the carton down on the counter. 

Ellen pouted out her bottom lip in a shrug, “Nothing. You alright?”

“Yeah.” Dean added, trying his best not to draw out his answer.  
He grabbed a clean glass from the dish rack and poured himself some orange juice. 

“Oh, Bobby’s looking for you.” Sam spoke up, spooning another serving of corn flakes into his mouth. 

Dean pursed his lips, taking a sip of his juice before reaching to mess up Sam’s hair, “Got it.”

As he made his way towards the front door, Sam turned around in his seat with a grin. 

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”  
Dean stopped in the open doorway, his bare feet on the threshold. 

“Thanks, for the CD.” Sam chimed, his voice hinting at a bigger smile. 

Dean grinned to himself then walked outside to Bobby’s garage. 

+

“You couldn’t fill the gas tank, could ya?” Bobby asked, standing on the side of his truck, pouring gas into the tank. 

Dean shrugged, taking another sip of orange juice, “I didn’t really think about it.”

Bobby stopped in his task to eye Dean, wiggling his mustache before groaning lowly, “Idjit.”

Dean rounded the back of the vehicle, dropping the trunk door and pulling himself up to sit. 

“Where’d you run off to last night, anyways?” Bobby cleared his throat as he pulled the hose from the tank opening. 

Dean shifted his weight slightly, pulling his shirt over the waist of his jeans, “Nothing, just went to a little shindig.”

“See you got Sammy that CD.”

Dean reached to rub the back of his neck, “Yeah.”

He could barely remember the night after kissing Castiel and even that still baffled him. Dean sat up straight, glancing over his shoulder and into the cab. 

“Signed, too. Someone’s gunnin’ for the best brother award.” 

He grinned lightly, running his tongue along his canine, noting the brown paper bag from the diner not too up the road. 

/Dean followed Castiel into the brightly lit stationary trailer. He held the door open as Castiel stepped up, looking around to find a booth to sit at. 

“So what do you usually get here, Dean?” Cas asked over his shoulder. 

Dean felt the corners of his mouth curl at every time Cas uttered his name. 

“I love myself a hearty cheeseburger.” He lowered himself into the vinyl seat across from Castiel./

“Fourteen years in a row, undefeated.” Dean mentioned, relaxing his shoulders as he slipped from the trunk. 

Bobby spared a dry chuckle at Dean, returning his spare gas tank to his work bench, “You gonna help with the Pinto today?”

Dean nodded to his surrogate father, gulping down the remainder of his orange juice as he tiptoed carefully across the shop floor. 

+

Returning outside in his boots, Dean noticed a car driving down their dirt road. He waited on the porch, leaning against a house column and staring down the stranger determined to the home. As Dean took a step forward off the porch, he shrugged off his plaid and tucked it around his waist. The car slowed just before the fence of the property, then came to a full halt on the grass. 

Dean took another step off of the porch as the person threw open the driver’s door. 

/”What about dessert?” Cas queried as Meg approached the table, pen and pad at the ready. 

Dean looked up, giving a polite grin to the waitress. 

“Back again, Dean? You know what this crap can do to your body.” The brunette almost hummed, her voice stressing in a sort of rhythm. 

She looked over to Cas and flashed her teeth in a smile, “And aren’t you a little doll?”

Meg shifted from Dean to Castiel, “What’s your name?”

“Castiel.” He looked over the table to Dean, who cleared his throat. 

“Meg, can we get two—make that one slice of pie.” Dean glanced over to Cas, acknowledging his protest. He flexed his finger just above the table as Meg wrote down the order. 

“Drinks?” She asked, folding her pad close and looking between the two boys. 

Dean shrugged as he looked to Castiel, who shook his head. Meg excused herself from the table and Cas cleared his throat. 

“Do you like coffee?” He asked casually, to which Dean flexed his brows in concern. 

“I might.” Dean offered in response. /

Dean looked quickly over to Bobby in the garage as his chest lurched. He rushed from the porch steps and out of the gate to the boy standing by his car. Dean didn’t realize his speed until he braced his hands on either side of Cas, bumping into him as he set two cups on the hood of the car. 

“Wh-wh-what’re you doing here?” He urged out that his lips quivered to catch up.

“Hi to you too, Dean.” Castiel smiled gently, his fingers reaching to touch Dean’s jaw. 

“Cas.” He eased away from the boy’s touch, “How did you find me? You can’t be here.”

Dean glanced over his shoulder as the porch door slammed and the garage was empty. Turning back to Castiel, he was caught in another kiss. His hands gripped at Cas’s hips before he edged away. 

“I brought you coffee.” Cas mentioned as he blushed, reaching over the hood of his car as he wiggled from Dean’s grasp, “Ana told me where to find you.”  
He handed the cup of coffee to Dean, who looked down at the cup then back up at Cas in confusion. 

“You asked her about me? D-Does—she think—?” He couldn’t get the words to form but he was clueless into what to ask. 

Cas rested his hand to Dean’s shoulder, “Relax. I didn’t say anything.”  
He cut his eyes in a circle as his tongue prodded the metal sliver on his bottom lip. Dean hid a sigh of relief before pressing his lips to Cas’s. 

“Thank you—for the coffee, I mean.” He looked down to the scalding to-go cup of coffee as his free hand reached up to caress the nape of Castiel’s neck. 

Cas licked his lips as he glanced at Dean’s mouth then up at his jade-green eyes, “No problem, Freckles.” His fingers brushed over Dean’s cheek with a full-blown grin, “So what’re you doing today?”

Dean eased away from Cas’s touch as he heard the screen door slam again, “Working. I should get back to the –“

“What’re you doing tonight?” Castiel asked, cutting Dean’s exit off.  
He furrowed his brows at the brunet boy before him, his darting back and forth between Cas’s blues. 

“N-nothing. I really have to get back, Cas.” Dean almost tilted his head at Cas before cracking a smile, “Hey, stay a bit.” He almost didn’t hear the words come from his mouth even as Castiel narrowed his eyes. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, so long as you stay out of the way of the car,” Dean pointed at Cas’s nose before lining his index finger and thumb to Cas’s chin, “And don’t distract me while I’m working.”

Castiel nodded lightly, “Deal.”

Dean leaned in to peck the boy’s lips but froze as Bobby called out for him. 

“Where are ya, Dean? We gotta raise this sunuvabitch.”  
He closed his eyes to from refrain from rolling them, feeling Cas’s breath so close to his face. 

“Duty calls, Dean.” Castiel said, shoving at the boy’s shoulder playfully. 

“Just…give me a minute.” Dean called out over his shoulder before returning to Cas and stealing a peck.

“Best behavior.” Dean pointed in Cas’s face as he backed away from him. He lifted his coffee to his lips, blowing against it before taking a timid sip. 

Castiel picked his coffee from the hood of his car, “Please, Dean. I’m an angel.” 

+

Castiel pulled himself up on the trunk of Bobby’s truck, kicking his feet out as he gripped the edge. His hair was barely disheveled and his jeans were tattered on the knees. Dean noted all he could from Cas every time he looked up then blanked out as he stared at the interior of the Pinto’s hood. He managed to strip down the mechanisms under the hood before rubbing the back of his hand across his forehead.

While Bobby worked under the car, Ellen and Sam made their way outside. Sam ran through the garage, stopping to look over from Dean’s side at the greasy car parts. Dean pulled back from the car as he looked down at his brother. He rose his arms to wipe the sweat from his forehead, and Sam looked past his brother to the boy sitting on the tailgate of Bobby’s truck. 

“Who’s that?” Sam asked, squinting over to the quiet boy kicking his feet up. 

Dean looked down at his brother, “Castiel.”

Sam caught his brother’s glare, barely catching onto his raised brows. He lined his lips together, dropping the subject as Ellen set a tray of lemonade on the work bench. 

“Thanks for the help there, Sammy.” Ellen taunted to the youngest Winchester as Bobby rolled out from under the car, “Come on, boys. Let’s take a break.”  
She looked over the top of the Pinto and caught Castiel’s eye. 

“You thirsty?” She asked as Dean eased the hood shut. 

Castiel nodded as he cleared his throat, “Uh, yes ma’am.” 

Dean turned to Castiel with a low scoff, “Ma’am?”

“Ma’am? Oh honey, you don’t have to call me that. It’s Ellen.” She corrected the boy as Bobby made his way over and kissed Ellen’s cheek. 

She turned to Bobby and muttered something low under her breath. Dean leaned against the hood of the stripped-down Pinto as Sam poured a glass for himself. Dean glanced up from his feet over Cas’s legs then up to his face, a corner of his mouth turning in a smirk. Castiel crossed his arms as he prodded his tongue between his lips to show his blushing cheeks. 

“Dean,” Bobby spoke up, which caused Dean to reassess himself, snapping his look over to the older man, “Let’s come back to the Pinto later.” 

“Bobby, we just got started.”

Bobby pursed his lips together as he hid a huff, “I know that. But you got a friend here—”  
Dean consciously focused his stare on Bobby to keep from looking at Cas. 

“Go do something.” Bobby dismissed the boys with a wave. 

Sam looked to his brother and his mysterious friend, “Can we go to the CD store?”

Dean scoffed at his brother, “Sure, Sammy.” 

He rested his head on top of his brother’s, “Cas? Music store?” 

Dean turned over his shoulder to Castiel, his mouth open with a gentle smile. He held his tongue between his teeth and he watched as Cas shifted where he stood, his teeth clamped down on his bottom lip, until he caved in with a sigh, lolling his head to his shoulder. 

“Sure.” He added and Dean urged Sam to go get his birthday money just in case. He picked up a glass of lemonade as Castiel offered to take the tray inside.

“Relax. You’re a guest, Castiel. I’ll take it inside.” Ellen rested her hand on Cas’s shoulder then nudged for Bobby to help her inside.

Dean exhaled as he pulled himself to the work bench, turning to face Castiel. His hands rested on top of Dean’s, leaning in to brush his nose against the other’s.

“Cas,” Dean muttered, eyes fixated on the open garage as he felt Castiel’s breath send a chill across his skin. 

“Dean.” Cas replied, his lips edging towards Dean’s as his hip pressed against his. 

He couldn’t get a word out, one of his hands reaching up to hold it against Castiel’s chest. Dean leaned forward, scanning around to see if the coast was clear before turning into Cas, catching his lips in a tender kiss. 

His hand gripped at Cas’s shirt, pulling him as close to his body as possible while Cas threaded his index fingers through Dean’s belt loops. 

Dean’s nose nuzzled against Cas’s as he tilted his head, opening his mouth slightly to ease his tongue into Castiel’s mouth. The porch door slammed and both boys immediately retreated, untangling from each other as Sam ran towards them with a fist full of bills. 

“Let’s go.” Sam exclaimed, his free hand tugging at Dean’s arm, “I know what CD I want!” 

Dean looked over to Castiel as he shrugged in apology before dragged him to Bobby’s truck.  
“No, Sam. We’re taking Cas’s car.”

“Cas?”

+

Dean felt himself in a bit of déjà vu as Sam dragged him out of the front stead. Castiel huffed in amusement, watching Sam’s overexcitement interact with Dean. The three boys more so walked into the music store and Sam bolted off to the back wall full of new CDs. Dean broke away from Cas, making his way to the side wall before sinking to the dingy carpet. 

As Sam rifled through a rack of CDs, Castiel peered over one of the shoulder high shelves to see Dean on the floor. Dean carefully ran his finger over a shelf of cassette tapes, eyes scanning over the labels as Castiel lowered himself to the floor. 

“What are you looking for?” He asked in a whisper, resting his back to the shelf as Dean stared intently at the selection. 

“AC/DC.” Dean answered, entranced in the slim selection before him. 

Cas folded his bottom lip in surprise though he couldn’t say he was, “The classics, am I right?”

Dean smirked, pulling his eyes from the tapes to look at Cas, “Right.” 

The boy nodded, turning his eyes to the shelf as he ran a finger over a labeled cassette, “Zeppelin too?”

“Of course,” Dean grinned fully at Castiel, “You ever listen to ‘em?”

“No, but I’d like to.”

Dean reached out to snatch the tape from under Castiel’s finger, “Prove it.”  
He held the cassette in one hand and tapped it to his fingers. 

“I don’t own a cassette player.” 

Dean chuckled lowly as he leaned against the shelf across from Cas, “You can borrow mine. As soon as you hear that first song, you’ll wear the tape out.”

Castiel smirked, “We’ll see about that, Freckles.”

Dean nudged his elbow to Castiel’s shin, “You’ll like it, Sunshine. Bet on it.”

+

Castiel dropped Dean and Sam off at home after grabbing lunch from the diner.

As Sam rushed across the dirt road and up to the house, Dean sat in the front seat with Cas. 

The two of them sat in silence, listening to the breeze as it passed through the car. Dean stared out of his window, swallowing lowly as Sam ran inside to show Bobby and Ellen his newest purchase. 

“Casti—” Dean turned over to Cas, who parked the car and shifted towards the middle of the bench seat.  
Dean could figure that what happened in the garage was about to happen again, but Castiel tugged at the fringe of his jeans. 

“Dean,” Castiel sighed heavily before looking at the boy beside him. He looked back down, “I like you.”

“No, I really couldn’t tell.” Dean teased genuinely, but his chest tightened. At least Cas was saying it so he didn’t. 

Castiel reached his elbow out to nudge Dean in the arm. Dean spared a low huff to Cas in a form of a laugh before it died down. Silence filled the cab again and Cas’s breath caught. 

Dean looked over at Castiel, edging himself towards him as his fingers inched up his wrist. 

“I like you, too.” Dean whispered, leaning into Cas’s ear as his left arm curled around the brunet.  
His lips grazed against Castiel’s earlobe, and Cas blushed at the action before shrugging away. 

“Hey, I’m serious.” He hummed, leaning further into Cas as he shrugged further away with blush riddling his cheeks.

“I don’t doubt that, Dean.” Castiel responded, his hands reaching up to Dean’s chest. 

He tried to keep Dean’s lips from his ear but the blond got the upper hand. Castiel fell back against the bench seat as Dean curled his lips around his lobe, nibbling tenderly at the boy’s soft skin. Cas wiggled underneath Dean’s weight, his hands still pressed to Dean’s chest as he laughed and tried his hardest not to snort. 

“Dean,” He raised his voice breathlessly, his hands sliding down Dean’s lean body and resting on his jeans. 

Castiel tugged at the boy’s hips to get him off but Dean dragged his lips from the boy’s ear and down to Cas’s jaw. Just as Dean lined his tongue against Castiel’s neck, he heard his name being called.  
He raised his head, looking through the driver’s window to see Sam on the porch. From where he could see Sam, Dean assumed that his little brother couldn’t see what he was up to. 

Cas sat up on his elbows, his face nuzzling in Dean’s neck, “Someone’s in trouble.”

Dean shrugged a shoulder up, feeling Cas’s warm breath and lips against his skin. He smirked lightly, the back of his neck and his chest clenching as rose nipped at his cheeks. 

“In a minute.” Dean called out to his brother before looking down at Cas, “Just—dropped my wallet in here.”  
Castiel dragged his tongue along Dean’s neck, which caused Dean to groan lowly and clench his fingers into the bench seat. Dean looked up to the window again, seeing that Sam went inside. 

“I gotta go see what Sammy wants.” Dean tilted his head up as Castiel edged his lips further along his neck. He turned into Cas and caught his forehead in a peck. 

“You’re coming back tomorrow, right?” He whispered as Castiel grazed his teeth over Dean’s skin. He sucked air between his teeth before Cas pulled away. 

The blue-eyed boy chuckled, “Everyday until you’re sick of me.”

Dean chuckled at Cas’s comment, leaning into the boy as he grinned, “I don’t think it’d ever come to that.” He nudged his nose against Castiel’s. 

+++


	2. Chapter Two

October/November 1996

 

Dean dropped his backpack to his bed as Sam trampled upstairs. 

“Sammy, you okay?” Dean called down the hallway to his brother but was greeted by a slamming door, “Sammy.”

He stepped out of his room, ready to batter down his brother’s door until he jumped at a grip on his shoulder. Dean tensed immediately, turning around to see Cas in the doorway with a Halloween mask on. He smiled then pushed the boy inside his room, shutting the door behind him. 

Dean reached to tug the rubber mask from Castiel’s head and scoffed as he found the deep blue eyes underneath. 

“How long have you been wearing this?” He asked, glancing from the cheap wolf mask in his hand to his boyfriend. 

“Since I left school. It gets really hot in that thing.” Cas sighed, pushing back his damp curls. 

“I’m sure it did.” Dean added, scrunching his nose at the Halloween mask before setting it down on his dresser. 

Castiel leaned in to kiss Dean’s cheek before kneeling in front of a stack of cassettes. Dean sat down on his bed, kicking off his boots and shrugging off his leather jacket. He flopped on his back, staring up at the ceiling as he listened to the slight tapping of cassettes in Cas’s hands. 

“Ana invited me to the ‘Bad Moon’ premiere.” Castiel mentioned, still looking through Dean’s music selection. 

Dean folded his hands over his chest as he pressed his lips together, “Your girlfriend wants to see you again?”

Every day, as promised, Castiel stopped by during the summer, wasting time with Dean as he worked in the garage. Some days he offered to train with him and Ellen came around to Cas being around often. Castiel and Sam shared similar interests in music, much to Dean’s dismay, though Cas did keep the Zeppelin cassette in his car.  
They kept their relationship as covert as possible. When school started up, fights became limited and Dean even tried out for football. Sam was still getting acquainted with the thought of a newer school and Dean, along with Cas, tried his hardest to help him come into his shell. 

Frequently, Dean and Cas met before school in the student parking lot to talk and make out for a bit. They swapped music selections, mostly bringing Dean to tears in laughter by Cas’s hidden love for Bruce Springsteen. 

Dean withheld a yawn, eyes fluttering open as he felt a steady weight on his lap. He barely craned his neck up to see Cas, leaning over him. 

“I invited you and Luci tonight.” He muttered, running his hands down Dean’s chest. 

Dean stared at Castiel as a chimy intro started up from his thrift boombox. He smirked at the boy on top of him, “You did, huh? Must’ve put her on ice.”

/Like a river that don’t know where it’s going/

Castiel huffed, “I don’t know if you she’ll ever get a clue.”

Dean reached up to grab Castiel’s hips, “What can I say, Cas, you’re a hot commodity.”

He ran his thumbed under Cas’s band shirt before sitting up on his elbows. 

Castiel shut his eyes as a small grin grew on his lips. He leaned and kissed the corner of Dean’s mouth, “Shut up, Freckles.”

Dean huffed air from his nose, shifting upright and turning Castiel on his back. 

/Everybody’s got a hungry heart/

He rested his arms on either side of Castiel’s head, staring down at the damp haired boy. Dean scrunched his nose again before descending on Ca’s neck and nibbling at his skin. 

“Dean, Dean quit.” Cas giggled carelessly before covering his mouth with is hand. 

Dean didn’t listen as his hands roamed along Cas’s sides, tickling and playfully pinching. Castiel reached for Dean’s hands as he started to wheeze, breathlessly pleading for him to stop. 

Dean grinned defiantly against Cas’s neck, feeling the boy break into tepid sweat. Cas wiggled in Dean’s grasp, raising his leg to feel the inseam of Dean’s jeans. 

He reached for Dean’s hips then pushed at his stomach, his fingers trailing over the waistband of his pants. Dean chuckled against Cas’s skin until timid fingers grazed around his zipper. He pulled away from nuzzling Castiel to looking him in the way. Dean leaned in and nudged his nose against Castiel’s.

He said in a whisper, “What a tease.”

Dean didn’t expect Cas to act on his words. The brunet brushed his lips to Dean’s as his hand slid down the front of his pants. Dean took grip of his mattress at the sudden feeling of Castiel’s grip on his cock. 

“Cas,” He whispered, barely glancing towards his closed bedroom door, “We can’t.” Dean withheld a groan as Cas rubbed his thumb over his tip. The boy’s hand stroked along Dean’s shaft, feeling his boyfriend’s hips rut against his in the same rhythm. 

As Dean dropped his head to Cas’s shoulder in a pant, his hand gripped at his other. 

“C-Cas, I—” He huffed but Castiel brushed his lips to his temple with a low hush. 

“Keep your voice down, Dean—” Castiel soothed as he maneuvered Dean onto his side. 

/Met her in a Kingstown bar/

Dean hissed as he trailed Cas’s every stroke, turning his head into his neck again. Cas hummed at Dean’s tickling breath on his skin, curling into him with a low groan. The two conformed to one another with low, breathy pants and moans from one another. Dean came, his body halting as Castiel’s hand did. 

He huffed across Cas’s neck, gripping his wrist as he slid it from Dean’s pants. Dean caught Castiel’s lips in a few short pecks as he regained himself, curling an arm around Cas’s waist.

“I’m gonna have to make that up to you, Sunshine.” Dean purred, leaning further into Cas as his hand brushed across the bare part of his back. 

Castiel smirked politely, “Come out tonight.”

Dean nodded, “I’m there, baby.”

The two stopped in their tracks, taking a moment to stare at each other. Castiel broke into a low chuckle first as Dean’s lips quivered to keep from smiling. 

“I’ll work on it.” He added as Cas shifted up from the bed, grabbing his mask. 

“Yeah, you do that. I’ll see you tonight.” Cas said, leaning over the bed to kiss Dean again. 

“I’ll see you there.” Dean mentioned as Cas stuffed the rubber mask in his back pocket, “I—don’t have to dress up, do I?” 

Castiel sat on the open windowsill as he pursed his lips in thought, “Only if you want to.”

“Are you?” Dean raised a brow to his boyfriend in intrigue.

Cas scrunched his nose as the corner of his mouth twitched up, “I might.”  
He ducked his legs out of the windowsill and began to lower himself out. 

“Don’t make me look like an ass.” Dean stood up as he watched Castiel disappear from the room. 

Castiel didn’t respond, only sticking his tongue out before dropping from the windowsill to the outside. Dean poked his head out from the sill, “I mean it, Cas.”

/Everybody’s got a hungry heart…/

The boy chortled, flashing a toothy grin as he winked, then backtracked to his car. Dean scoffed to himself as he returned his head inside. He refused to look at the mess of his jeans and changed out of them before opening his bedroom door and heading to Sam’s room. 

“Sammy?” Dean’s husky voice boomed against the door as he knocked. 

He could hear shuffling in the room before the door creaked open. 

“Hey champ,” He began, noting Sammy turning away from him, “How was school? Barely saw you today.”

“Fine.” Sam muttered, keeping one side from Dean as much as he could. 

Dean stopped halfway into the room, shifting slightly as he silently questioned his brother. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked after a long minute of silence. 

Sam hid a sniffle as he swiped the back of his hand under his nose, “Nothing.”

Dean grabbed his brother’s shoulder and turned him to face value, “Bull.”

His brows knit together in a fit of confusion and rage as he stared at his brother’s face. Sam’s eye was swollen shut and starting to bruise around the socket. 

“Who did it?” Dean urged impatiently, placing his other hand on Sam’s other shoulder and getting to his eye level. Sam thought of lying, but with the stern look on Dean’s face, he decided to tell the truth. 

“This senior named Michael.” Sam lowered his voice while Dean kept staring at him, “I’ve got it under control.”

Dean refrained from calling Sam out again and nodded tightly, “I trust you, Sammy. But if you need me—”

“You and Cas will come to my rescue?” Sam added in before scoffing, “No thanks.”

Dean stood upright, slugging his brother in the shoulder, “We’ve got your back, Sam.” Dean saw Sam distancing himself from the conversation and decided to change the subject, “So what’re you doing for Halloween? You and Ellen making cookies again?”

“Hey, don’t knock ‘til you’ve tried it.” Sam quickly smiled at his brother’s comment.

“Believe me, man, I did. For eight years. Just now started to get rid of that it.” Dean chuckled, reaching to pinch his brother’s cheek, “Can’t say the same for you.”

Sam smacked his hand away, “It’s tradition, Dean. And we’re watching ‘Halloween’.” 

Dean smiled at his brother, “Sounds like fun. Wish I was invited.”

“Well, what’re you doing tonight?”

“Going with some friends to the drive-in.”

“You’re missing out, Dean.” Sam taunted. Dean’s smile intensified as he pat the top of his brother’s head, “I know. You’ll save me some cookies, right?”

“Right.” Sam nodded. 

“And put some ice on that eye. You know Ellen will want blood from your bully.”

Sam nodded along to his brother, mindlessly agreeing to get him to move on. 

Dean made his way towards the doorway before snapping his fingers in remembrance. 

“You still have that old hero shirt that Dad gave you?”

+

Dean stood before the bathroom mirror, trying his hardest to tug his brother’s super emblem shirt past his midriff. 

“Seriously?” He groaned to himself, finding that the dark shirt was not going to stretch anymore. 

Dean threw open the bathroom door and trampled downstairs to the living room. Sam sat next to Ellen, sharing bowl of popcorn as they watched ‘Leprechaun’ on tape. 

“Sam.” Dean bellowed, stamping into the room with his face scrunched in irritation. 

His little brother held a handful of popcorn in his hand, eyes quickly darting from the screen to Dean. Sam broke into laughter, startling Ellen until she looked up at Dean. 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Ellen asked, reaching to pause the movie as she set the bowl of popcorn aside. 

Dean dropped his hands to his sides with a huff even as Sam continued laughing. 

“Did you really think it’d fit?” Sam forced out as he reeled back his chuckles. 

“Yes.” Dean answered quickly, defensive as he barely crossed his arms over his chest. 

Ellen started to grin, then folded her lips together to not start laughing. Dean shifted his look from Sam to Ellen, then back. 

“Dean, I haven’t worn that shirt in three years.” Sam mentioned, popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth. 

“Really?” Dean pressed his lips together as he looked down at the shirt exposing his stomach, “Couldn’t tell.”

He shook his head as Ellen and Sam started chuckling then returned upstairs. Dean could barely tug an arm out of the shirt, stopping halfway in frustration and leaving it on. He grabbed a jacket from his closet, running his fingers through his hair. Dean stopped halfway through the hall as he noted a strand of his locks between his eyes. 

He pursed air from his lips, blowing the strand from the middle of his face and to his temple. 

Descending the stairs again, Dean gave his surrogate parents and Sam a dismissive wave before ducking his head back into the room. 

“Can I take the truck?” 

Bobby grumbled, his arm curled around Ellen’s shoulders, “Take it where?”

“Out.” Dean glanced to the door and back with an innocent grin. 

“On a school night?” Ellen furrowed her brows as she stopped combing her fingers through Sam’s hair. Even he sat his head up from her knee to snidely smirk. 

“Midnight premiere.” Dean offered in response, not divulging in who would be there.

Ellen and Bobby shared a look, deadpanned and unfazed. 

“Home by three or you’re grounded.” Ellen informed the oldest boy, who nodded eagerly though he knew he would get punished later. 

Bobby leaned to his side with a disgruntled groan, digging into his back pocket to find his keys. He threw them to Dean and he lit up immediately. 

“Alright, see you later.” He added as he darted towards the front door. 

The screen door slammed behind him as Ellen called out for him to be safe. 

+

Dean pulled up to the ferry dock, rolling his window down as he noticed Castiel sitting on the hood of his car. 

“Hey Sunshine.” He smiled softly as he tried not to stare at Cas’s costume. 

With his mask in his furry gloved hands, Cas wore a deep v-neck shirt showing off his faux hair chest and a green plaid shirt. His jeans were tattered beyond recognition while his sneakers were splattered with dirt. 

Castiel grinned from his seat then slipped from the car and crossed the lot to Dean. 

“You look ridiculous.” Dean chortled as Cas leaned into his window, pressing his lips to the Winchester’s cheek. 

“And look who’s talking.” Cas raised a brow, pointing to the stray lock of Dean’s hair then at his exposed midriff. 

“What?” Dean asked, slightly defensive, “I’m Superman.”

Cas scoffed with a grin, “Oh yeah, the teenage years.”

He rounded the front of the truck, threw open the passenger door and climbed in. 

“And what about you? Going through a second bout of puberty?” Dean teased, his hand reaching across the cab to graze his fingers through the synthetic black hair of Cas’s costume. 

Castiel huffed in amusement, folding his hand over Dean’s to stop his petting. Dean shifted forward in the vehicle queue onto the ferry, then held his foot on the brake as his other hand reached for the back of Cas’s neck. 

“Come here.” He urged gruffly, leaning halfway for Cas to lean in and meet Dean’s lips. He inhaled deep through his nose, his fingers circling in the brunet’s hair as his other hand reached for the collar of Cas’s shirt. 

Cas pressed his hand to Dean’s chest, his lips curling into a grin before he pulled away. Dean leaned after Cas’s mouth retracted, eyes still closed until Cas returned to him. 

“We have to keep moving.” Castiel muttered between Dean’s loving peck.s

The Winchester hummed in thought, “Not yet.” 

He shifted closer into his boyfriend. They were far enough from their town that Dean didn’t care about being in public with Castiel.

A car two behind the truck honked their horn, starting a symphony of cars screeching en route to the ferry. 

Cas drummed his fingers to Dean’s chest, “D-Dean.”

He pulled away from Cas and straightened up at the wheel, slowly uncurling his fingers from Cas’s hair. Dean released the brake and shifted forward, closer to the docking pier of the ferry. 

Cas huffed, still wildly entertained, as Dean drummed his fingers on the wheel. 

“Chill out. We’ve got an hour boat ride. I’m not going anywhere.” He joked lowly, turning to look out his window at the dark body of water ahead of them. “I am a hot commodity.” He teased, which caused Dean to reach over and shove him in the shoulder. 

Dean broke into a light-hearted chuckle as a grin of the same altitude curled on his lips, “Don’t get cocky.” He taunted in response. 

The boys shared a few low chuckles in the cab before the truck was parked on the ferry. Dean parked, cracking the windows and shutting off the engine. Castiel leaned over to rest his head on Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean curled his arm around Castiel’s shoulders and pulled him closer. The cab filled with silence and moisture as they stared across the water. 

Dean reached in his pocket and pulled out the tape he stashed just for Cas. The same chimy song rang in and Cas buried his face in Dean’s arm. 

“Don’t let me wear out this song.” He muttered and Dean raised a brow, looking down to see Cas’s bright eyes shimmer. 

“Only for good times.” Dean promised, about to reach for the radio dial until Cas began to nod his head and mutter the lyrics to the tune.

+

“Do you want some popcorn?” Dean asked to Cas mostly before looking to Ana, her friend and Luci. 

“Licorice,” Castiel’s older brother spoke up, “for me. And a slurpee.”

Dean deadpanned to the senior sprawled out on the tattered gingham blanket, holding back a roll of his eyes before turning to Ana and her quiet friend. 

“I’ll come with you.” The quiet one spoke up, only for Ana to agree. 

Dean pressed his lips together, forcing a heavy stream of air from his nostrils. The girls urged the Novak boys to stay put then led the way as Dean trailed behind, holding back a tantrum. 

Cas held his fingertips to his lips as he watched Dean off until Luci mocked him by making obnoxious kissing noises. 

Approaching the concession stand, both girls took turns adding candy and drinks to Dean’s simple order of popcorn. The cashier ran them up, Dean and Ana split the total, then the girls turned from the counter to face Dean. 

He took a half step back, knitting his brows together as he looked between the girls’ overeager grins. 

“What?” Dean snapped, though it didn’t sound so sharp coming out. 

“Is Cas single?” Ana urged out, which broke down a barrage of statements. 

“He’s really nic—” The quiet girl gawked. 

“We like the same music—” Ana mentioned, butting in the girl’s previous sentence. 

“I’ve seen him around school—" The quiet girl informed. 

“We have literature class together—”

“And he loves Springsteen—” Quiet hummed, almost in awe. 

Dean, however, froze in the moment. His senses failed him, his hearing tuning out the girls going back and forth about Castiel. He felt his heart beat its way up to his throat, he shoved his hands into his pockets to force away the clammy feeling of his palms. 

He wasn’t sure if he could remember what the girls were talking about. Definitely not his Cas. Dean’s vacant eyes darted between the two girls, noticing that they cut him out, turning to one another to talk more about the youngest Novak. 

“He’s single.” Dean blurted out, unsure where he found the voice. 

Inside, Dean wanted to steer the girls away from Cas, but it would look bad for both of them. 

“Right. You would know, he’s like your best friend.” Ana snapped her fingers before pointing at Dean. 

Dean cleared his throat, shifting his shoulders before gruffly adding, “Yeah.” 

The cashier set a large tub of popcorn on the counter, along with Luci’s slurpee and licorice. He rushed for the items, barely realizing the urgency in his actions. 

“I think I want to ask him to the SnowBall.” Ana whispered to her friend behind Dean’s back, “You should ask Dean, or Luci.”

Dean let Ana’s last comment roll off his shoulders as he made his way back to Cas and Luci. He knelt, setting down the popcorn and licorice and handing Luci his drink.

“Stall, okay?” He urged the senior as he rose to his feet, scrambling to grab Cas’s hand and tugging him along. Luci gave them a bored thumbs-up as he slurped on his cherry drink. Dean led Castiel far enough from the drive-in, over to the empty playground on the side lot. 

“Dean.” Cas spoke up as he followed Dean around the back of the playground then stopped. He let go of Cas’s hand and turned to him. 

He stared at Cas silently, his lips still lined in a bout of frustration, “Hot commodity there.”

Castiel furrowed his brows at Dean, noting him shoving his hands into his pockets as he maneuvered his head to see back to the drive-in.

“They like you, you know. Both of those girls.” Dean muttered in angst and Cas couldn’t help the smirk on his face. 

“Are…are you jealous?” Castiel asked, his grin giving away as he shortened the distance between them. 

Dean stopped staring across the park and turned to Cas with a breath of disbelief. His face remained neutral until he growled, “No.” from the corner of his mouth. 

Castiel’s grin widened as his hands found Dean’s waist, “You are, aren’t you?”

He laughed, curling his arms around Dean and leaned back to look at his face. Shadows dominated under his brow as the streetlight flickered to life. 

“No, I’m not jealous.” Dean scrunched his nose, pulling his hands from his pockets to barely touch Cas’s forearms, “’Cause I know who you want to be with.”

Castiel leaned in, grazing his teeth against Dean’s bottom lip, “You do? And Hester likes me back, right?” He teased, which caused Dean to stay off-kilter and uneased. 

He sighed as he stared at Castiel’s face, who was thoroughly entertained, “There’s no way she’s your type.”

Cas scoffed, “You know how I like blondes, Freckles.” 

He nuzzled his nose against Dean’s and a tender grin emerged on his lips. Dean’s eyes fluttered half-shut, focusing on the impending warmth of Castiel’s lips. 

“I love you, Dean.” Cas whispered lowly, their breath shared as Dean’s hands roamed up to Cas’s biceps. 

He opened his eyes fully at Cas, staring into the boy’s cerulean blues as his sparked in response.  
Dean felt his chest pound, Cas’s words rushing through him as their own adrenaline rush. 

“I love you, too.” Dean responded, closing the distance between their lips in a long kiss. 

+

As soon as they returned to the premiere, separately, Hester asked Castiel to the SnowBall. Ana gave her a deadly glare and Castiel stammered to find an answer. 

“He’d love to go with you.” Luci added in over Ana’s shoulder and Dean stared at him with a slight sting. 

Luci shrugged as Castiel cleared his throat, “Why not make it a double date?”

Dean could sense that Cas was being as gentle as he could be to deter Hester from getting the wrong idea. 

“You and I, with Dean and Ana.” Cas turned to Dean with a hopeful grin, “What do you think?”

Dean looked at Castiel before glancing to Hester and Ana, “I’m in if you are.”

Ana readjusted her Baby Spice costume and shrugged, “Sure.”

Dean hid a raise of his brows, both of them were disappointed to say the least. Months ago, Dean could imagine emoting drastically over a girl rejecting him but now it didn’t matter. 

“At least pretend to be happy about it, otherwise everyone’ll think you’re queer.” Ana joked, though she didn’t smile. 

Dean could even mirror her faux elation because there was none. To Ana, she drew the short end of the stick. 

Castiel huffed, almost a breathy chuckle, though he wasn’t amused by Ana’s statement. The girls’ involvement put a damper on their previous fun night. 

Hester grabbed Castiel’s hand and pulled him to the ground. Dean lowered himself to his knees before sprawling out on his side in front of his friends. He sighed, his fingers in his hair as the movie began. 

On his calf, he felt something nudge him. 

Dean glanced over his shoulder to see Cas already looking at him, his stare conveying concern that Dean deterred with a soft grin. 

‘Come home with me.’ Dean mouthed and assumed Cas caught on as his face ripened with blush. 

‘We’ll see.’

+

The cab was cramped on the ferry ride back. The girls cut out from the drive-in early to get Hester home by her curfew of two and Luci was left with Dean and Cas. 

Castiel sat on the passenger side of the truck while Luci made his own space in the middle. He stretched his arms out behind the two juniors, curling them both into a headlock.

“That was fun tonight, boys. You idiots are so damn weird.” Luci chuckled, reaching to ruffle his little brother’s hair, “Can’t even let those girls down easy.”

For an hour, Dean and Castiel endured Luci’s cruel teasing, given how he knew about them. 

“You know, you could just tell them you don’t want to go. Doubt they’d let you two dance together.” Luci added as the ferry docked on the other side of the water. 

Dean tugged himself from the senior’s hold and started the truck as Castiel nudged his brother in the side. 

“Personally, I’d love to see you lovebirds cutting up on the dance floor.” Luci continued as Dean followed the traffic off the industrial boat. 

When they reached the lot on land, Dean pulled up to Cas’s car. Castiel threw open the passenger door and hopped out with Luci filing after him. The pair walked to the car only for Castiel to tell his brother to think fast before tossing the keys. 

Luci reached for them quickly as Cas rushed to Dean’s truck. 

“Staying with Dean, don’t tell Dad.” He called out to his older brother as Dean smirked and peeled the truck out of the lot and onto the road. 

+

Dean and Cas arrived home a quarter to three. The two boys parked Bobby’s truck and ran up to the porch before opening the door with a creak. Dean led Cas through the hall, both tiptoeing, as he set Bobby’s keys on the kitchen table. 

Dean reached for Castiel’s hand as he grabbed the banister. The stairs groaned lowly under their weight and eventually the floorboards to Dean’s room. Castiel held his knuckles to his mouth to keep his breath steady as Dean’s heart rattled against his chest. 

He opened the door of his room then tugged Cas inside, forcing him to the door as he shut it. Dean found Castiel’s lips in the darkness as his hands found his waist. 

Dean ran his lips down Castiel’s mouth and chin as his hands trailed down his thighs. He returned to Cas, his fingers toying with the button at his jeans. 

Castiel released a shaky breath as Dean kicked his boots off and slid his hand down the front of Cas’s pants. He froze against his boyfriend’s lips on his neck, Dean’s hand barely lining his shaft. 

Cas shrugged out of his outer layer before holding his hands to Dean’s shoulders. He gently pushed Dean off and tugged his shirt from his body before Dean returned his lips to Cas’s neck.

Castiel reached to undress Dean just the same, peeling the plaid from his lean shoulders and roughly tugging the tight super emblem shirt up to his collar. 

Dean pulled away as Cas managed to wrestle the shirt over Dean’s head then grinned in the darkness at him. He ran his hands along Castiel’s sides as Cas admired his arms. 

They shared a few low breaths in one another’s space before locking lips again. Dean couldn’t help himself to roam his hand over Castiel’s firm stomach and for his curious fingers to roam back under the waist of Cas’s jeans. He felt Cas emanate warmth and he wanted more of it. 

His hand dove deeper, retracing Cas in his boxers as his other struggled to undo his pants. Castiel reached to do the same for Dean, the two boys fumbling to undress one another until they did.  
Dean suddenly fell flush, so close to bare before the boy who loved him. He wanted to find himself all over Castiel, catching his lips with his own, his fingers combing through Castiel’s locks. In a swift movement, Dean lifted Cas by his thighs and held him all the way to the bed. 

He tumbled on top of him, reaching down again to tease a touch at Cas’s shaft. 

“D-Dean.” Castiel breathed out lowly and Dean whispered a hush against Cas’s lips. 

He slowly peeled Castiel free of his boxer, his fingers running along his newly exposed skin. Dean lost his breath as his fingers dipped between Castiel’s thighs and teased at his hole. 

Dean leaned in with another kiss after dampening his fingers with his own saliva. Castiel groaned lowly against Dean’s plump lips, slithering his tongue in to wrestle Dean’s as his fingers tentatively pumped. 

Castiel lifted his hips slightly as he reached for the waistband of Dean’s underwear. 

Catching Castiel’s hand just it tugged for Dean’s cock, he guided himself towards his two fingers. 

“Is this—?” Dean began in a whisper. 

Castiel’s hands reached up to frame Dean’s face, squinting at the slightly lit sliver that he could see. His jade eyes stared into piercing blue as Castiel whispered yes, it was okay and Dean replaced his fingers with his shaft. 

As Dean slid in, both boys breathed out a low moan. Dean inched slowly in before reversing at the same speed, barely able to hold a pace as he was too focused on Cas himself.  
He curved his stomach into Castiel’s, feeling his dick rub between them. Dean caught Cas’s lips in a lock, his hands finding their way behind Cas’s shoulder and grasping at his hair. The two boys struggled to keep a steady breath, huffing against one another’s skin as they slowly came to unravel. 

Castiel’s breath started out shaky, turning into a very low groan as he came on their stomachs. 

He ran his hands down Dean’s neck and brought him in for another kiss as Dean came as well. He seized, his wet hand gripping at Cas’s elevated hip in muted ecstasy.

+

Dean though he dreamt the end of the night by the time his alarm clock screeched. He slowly pried his eyes open with a tender groan, then reached to slam his palm on the snooze button.  
He turned his face into Castiel’s chest as his lips pursed against Cas’s skin a gentle peck. 

Dean looked up at Cas, still asleep, and shifted slightly to nudge his face in the crook of Cas’s neck. 

The boy groaned as Dean’s breath traveled down his neck. Dean grinned as he pressed his lips to Cas’s skin again and sat up. He maneuvered out of bed, grabbing his clothes from around the room and going to his closet. He pulled a grey shirt over his head and pulled up his boxers as Castiel turned over in bed. 

Dean returned to Cas’s side, pushing back his hair to reveal his forehead, “Stay here.” He whispered. 

Castiel barely mustered a tired groan in response before Dean was out of the room, tiptoeing down the hall to knock on Sam’s door. 

He waited a firm minute before bursting through the door, “Rise and shine, Sammy.”

Sam’s eyes shot open as he looked at his brother in the doorway, “Dean—”

“Didn’t you hear me? I said, ‘Rise and shine, Sammy.’” Dean flexed his brows for emphasis as Sam folded half of his pillow over his head. 

“Someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning.” Sam muttered as he made no move to get out of bed, “Five more minutes.”

Dean drummed his hands on the doorway, “Fine, but there might not be any hot water left after Cas gets out of the shower.”

Sam quickly uncovered his face, “Cas is here too?”

Dean nodded, and Sam quickly rolled out of bed and rushed for the bathroom, barely passing Castiel in the hall.

“Morning, Sam.” Castiel grumbled, rubbing his eye with the heel of his palm.

“Hey Cas.” Sam added before slamming the bathroom door shut. 

Dean stared at Cas, as he shuffled down the hall, with one brow raised. 

“And where do you think you’re going?” Dean whispered, stepping before Cas after scanning to make sure Ellen and Bobby were downstairs. 

He swiftly landed a peck on Cas’s lips before he could say anything then pulled away as he heard the shower cut on. 

Castiel grinned tiredly at Dean, reaching to correct the fall-away strand of hair on his forehead. He couldn’t think of anything to say. 

Castiel simply reached for Dean’s hand with a gentle squeeze. Dean stared at Castiel, taking him in as a silent marvel before snapping to his cognizance at Ellen’s slamming the stove. 

“You can borrow one of my shirts. One without fur.” Dean offered as he timidly pulled his hand away.

Castiel half-heartedly smirked, “I’d rather borrow Sam’s. He has taste.” 

Dean flared his nostrils as a half-amused smirk emerged on his lips.

“Both of you are deaf, I swear.”

+


	3. Chapter Three

Castiel left before the Winchesters did for school, mentioning that he was going to get his car back from Luci. But not before sneaking a kiss to Dean on the front porch.

The boys graciously shared the breakfast Ellen made and grabbed their backpacks on the way out.

“Love you, boys.” Ellen called after them, “Don’t forget dinner with your dad tonight.”

Sam gave Ellen a wave before following Dean out to the dirt road and onto school.

“So how was ‘Halloween’?” Dean asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Sam shrugged. “It was okay. It didn’t seem realistic.”

Dean held back a scoff at his brother’s statement then was greeted by a paper bag to his chest.

“Sorry there aren’t any cats. Ellen ate them all.” Sam mentioned with Dean looking into the bag to see an array of pumpkin and ghost cookies.

“Aw, thanks kiddo.” Dean reached and curled his arm around Sam’s shoulders then rustled his hair with his hand.

“How was the drive-in?” Sam asked, elbowing Dean in the side with an embarrassed grin.

Dean nodded, reeling his arm back from Sam’s shoulders. “It was fun.”

“You and Cas?”

“And other people.” Dean quickly reassured his brother, walking into town. The brothers were silent for a whole block until Sam cleared his throat.

“Is what Michael said true?”

Dean turned to his brother with his face scrunched in confusion, “What?”

Sam thought of repeating himself would solve Dean’s confusion.

“What did he say, Sam?”

“That you’re queer for Castiel.” Sam stated innocently enough though it put a hitch in Dean’s breathing.

“You can’t listen to a word he says.” Dean quickly mentioned, looking down at Same with a nod before clearing his throat, “And don’t say that word again.”

Sam taunted, “Or what? You gonna tell Dad?”

Dean turned his looked ahead, towards the school with his lips lined together. He gave Sam’s arm a swift punch then smiled down at him. Sam winced and held his arm.

+++

Dean stood before Cas, straightening his tie while the girls got ready upstairs. Sam sat at the kitchen table of the Miltons’, ready to wring his tie away from his neck.

Over Castiel’s shoulder, Dean gave his brother a warning glare. He straightened out his boyfriend’s suit jacket before fixing the pin on his lapel.

He forced himself to step away from Castiel as Sam glanced up the stairwell. Sam sighed, looking around the foyer and back upstairs, “Make it quick.”

Dean huffed at his brother and bared his teeth in a smile. Sam caught on too fast that Dean and Castiel were covering their tracks. He figured it out when he turned down an abandoned school corridor and found his brother pressed close to Castiel. Dean barely denied it after the end of the day when he and Sam hitched a ride home with Cas.

Sam never mentioned it again, turning a blind eye to his brother and his boyfriend.

Castiel took hold of Dean’s tie and rushed his lips in a soft lock. He pulled away and straightened out Dean’s suit jacket, then his gelled back hair, “You look handsome.”

“And you look hot.” Dean grinned in response before Sam cleared his throat and the boys straightened up.

Anan and Hester descended the stairs, holding the ends of their dresses in one hand. They stepped halfway down the stairs in wait, eyeing Dean and Cas before them until Dean cleared his throat.

“You two look—”

“Stunning.” Castiel offered from his silence and Dean nodded in agreement.

The girls grinned and blushed respectively then descended the rest of the stairs to receive their corsages. Sam sighed impatiently then motioned for the door, glancing towards his watch in the act.

“Should we get going?” Ana urged, less elated as Dean held his hand out for her to take.

Castiel rested his hand on Dean’s shoulder with a reassuring squeeze, “She’ll come around.”

“I highly doubt it.”

+

Dean sat in the backseat with Sam in the middle, between him and Ana. He was fine with her pointing her nose in the comfort of her own home, but now she was purposefully ignoring everyone and staring out of the window.

“You have a problem with me, Ana, because we were very cool in the summer.” Dean mentioned snidely though Sam willed him to drop it.

“I think you’re in need of a reality check because you’ve been acting like a bored princess since we’ve picked you up.”

Ana turned to Dean with narrowed eyes, “And what do you mean by that?”

Hester clammed up from her conversation with Castiel and folded her hands in her pockets. Castiel looked up at his rearview mirror, eyes catching onto a passing glance of Dean’s with a clear of his throat, “Come on, guys. We’re out to have fun.”

Sam raised his brows, sitting back while he twiddled his thumbs. He wasn’t about to butt in on his brother.

“No, I want to know—”

“You and I both know you’re acting like this because Hester jumped the gun. She got to ask before you could even muster the courage. You know it, I do too. Not everyone gets what, or who, they want tonight.” Dan snuck a quick glance up to the mirror to see Castiel’s eyes before looking back at Ana.

Her face scrunched in angst and slight confusion. She looked over the seat to Hester and Cas.

“Why don’t you and I, for everyone’s sake, pretend to be having fun tonight.” Dean huffed, sitting back and staring out of his window again.

Castiel swallowed the hard lump in his throat and Sam shifted uncomfortably. Ana went silent after scoffing at Dean’s statement.

Castiel flexed his jaw, looking back at Dean in the rearview mirror. Sam caught his older friend’s gaze and shook his head.

‘Let it go.’ Sam mouthed, crossing his arms before his chest.

+

They arrived at the school, parking close to the gym entrance. The double doors were open to the inside. Balloons tied to the door handles adorned the entrance, barely displaying the theme of a Snow Ball.

A few student council members stood by the open doors, handing out small tickets for the night though they meant nothing.

Castiel shut the car off and pried his door open, not wanting to wait in the car as it fogged up. Hester followed him out his door, holding her hand out for him to escort from his car.

Dean got out in a huff with Sam following him out. He rounded the back of the car and opened Ana’s door.

“Just for the night. Hate me tomorrow.” He muttered, holding his hand out.

Sam walked up to the entrance of the gym, only to stop and double back to his brother. Ana took hold of Dean’s extended hand, holding the end of her dress and slipping out of the car.

She quickly retracted her hand from Dean’s to straighten out the bodice of her silveresque dress.

She took in a deep breath in, then out, “I don’t hate you. Just, not how I imagined this night to go.”

“You and me both.” Dean muttered under his breath, extended his arm.

+

Dean was dragged onto the dancefloor by Ana, even though Castiel and Hester were situated there. The music slowed to a classic Crowded House song, one that Dean could imagine Cas liking or playing on repeat if given the change. Ana turned to him, resting her arms on Dean’s shoulders before intertwining her fingers behind his neck.

With his lips pressed together, Dean reached out to rest his hand on Ana’s waist platonically. The two stood inches away from each other as the music crooned through the gym.

/Hey now, hey now…don’t dream it’s over/

Across the floor, Castiel was pulled close into Hester’s hold, their statures not aligning as Hester rested her head against Cas’s chest. The pair stepped side-to-side slowly, but Castiel stared back at Dean, holding back a forlorn smile.

/They come, they come to build a wall between us/ we know they won’t win/

Dean felt a chill fall down his spine, his brows slacking back in surprise. He tried to pull his gaze away from Castiel but continued to stare from across the crowded room, like they were home, or in Castiel’s car or anywhere they didn’t hide. It was a dangerous ploy, but neither boy made a move to stop. All they were doing was taunting one another to cut out from the dance and find each other. Neither Castiel nor Dean acted on it either, just sharing the solemn staring as if they were shifting on the dance floor together.

/And I’m counting the steps to the door of your heart/

Castiel released his hold on Hester, brushing back her hair and muttering an excuse of fresh air. He shifted across the dance floor and outside. Dean looked over his shoulder after Castiel and excused himself from his dance partner.

“What’re you doing out here, Cas?” He asked, the heavy gym door shutting behind him.

Castiel stood against the brick wall of the gym, combing his hair away from his forehead. He shrugged, loosening his tie. “Just out for some air.”

“Yeah? You having fun?” Dean stepped closer towards Castiel, reaching his hand out to brace the brick lay.

Castiel turned to Dean with a scoff, his lips curling into a knowing smirk. “What do you think? I think Hester’s not impressed with all Cas is cracked up to be.”

Dean’s brows went up in surprise before smirking lightly at Castiel. He reached to comb a strand of curl back in Castiel’s mane.

“Well what does she know?” He shortened his reach on the wall, resting his elbow to the brick and his hand to the side of his face. “I mean, obviously not enough seeing how you’re in this situation.”

“Dean—” Cas began.

“Cas, I know what you’re gonna say.” Dean turned into Castiel with downturned eyes.

Castiel reached to line his fingers to Dean’s jaw, “They asked, we couldn’t have really said ‘no’, could we?”

“We too easily could have. ‘Sorry ladies, my boyfriend and I are too busy’—”

Cas swiped his fingers over Dean’s mouth to stop him, “I beg you to not finish that sentence.”

“But you know what I’m getting at,” Dean leaned into Castiel, bypassing his lips to brush his nose along his neck, “We could’ve been somewhere between our two houses, tangling up in the back of your car.”

His free hand reached to take hold of Castiel’s waist, lifting his head as he did so.

“I’d let you call me ‘Freckles’ all you want ‘cause there’s a lot more,” he whispered hoarsely against Castiel’s lips.

“That’s not fair, Dean.” Castiel’s eyes fluttered close as he edged forward to graze his lips to Dean’s.

“Sound a lot more fun than this dance, huh?” Dean reached up to run his fingers down the length of Cas’s tie, “I’d be happy to run my tongue all…over…you.”

His eyes scanned Castiel’s face, then tugged him closer by his loosened tie. “Start a whole weekend’s worth of end field fun.” Dean purred, his tongue teaching out for Cas’s bottom lip.

Castiel’s breath released shakily, squaring his shoulders between Dean and the wall. Dean smirked defiantly, with his knee tucked between Cas’s.

“Now I know what you’re going to say,” Dean whispered with a smile, nuzzling his nose against Castiel’s. “I’m still not being fair.” He released a low, restrained exhale against Cas’s lips. “But we’ve still got the rest of the weekend.”

Castiel’s chest rose and fell with a quivering breath, feeling his member stiffen against his dress pants. His hand reached for Dean’s waist as he opened his eyes, “Shouldn’t we get back?”

“Do you want to?” Dean pulled far enough away from Castiel to quirk a brow. Castiel stared into Dean’s jade eyes then down at his lips.

“No.”

Dean scoffed lowly, his grin baring his teeth quickly, “That’s my boy.” Dean pulled Castiel closer, their lips locking. Castiel tugged Dean’s hips into him. Cas felt the air in his body expel softly from his nose. Dean stepped in closer, his hand pulling from the wall to curl his fingers in Cas’s hair.

The two brushed closer and closer against each other, Dean’s hand sliding down Castiel’s stomach to unbuckle his belt.

Castiel couldn’t muster enough urge to say no, captured in Dean’s soft lips and warm body. His hand gripped at Dean’s wrist with Dean’s fingers managing to wrestle under the tight waist of Cas’s pants.

“Pe-People will see us.” Castiel pulled away to heave out breathlessly. Dean occupied his lips with pecking at the corner of Cas’s mouth and across his jaw with a light moan from Cas in response.

Dean edged his fingers in a bit further, following the trail of Castiel’s tucked in dress shirt until he felt burning hot skin.

Castiel squeezed his grip on Dean’s wrist, which Dean took as confirmation that his touch was doing something.

He tenderly brushed his fingers along the softer part of Castiel’s waist, acknowledging the waistband of his boxers. Castiel craned his neck in a low hiss and Dean nibbled at his earlobe. They both wanted the touch Dean was teasing at, but their time was limited.

Just as Dean opened his mouth to ask what Castiel wanted directly into his ear, the heavy gym door shifted open and both boys froze. Dean pulled his face up, shielding Cas from whomever stumbled upon their public display.

“Dean, Cas. The girls are looking for you.” Sam mentioned, his eyes focused on his shoes rather than Dean with his boyfriend.

Reluctantly, Dean retracted his hand from Cas’s pants before giving him another peck on the lips.

“One more minute, Sammy’” Dean urged his brother, turning to him with an apologetic glare.

Sam glanced to his brother, then his friend. Castiel gave the same look.

“Fine,” he said, “I’ll stall just a bit longer. But you two owe me, big time.”

Sam pointed at the two boys then slipped back inside with a slam of the door. Dean turned his look to Cas, the tips of their noses barely touching. Dean returned his hand down Castiel’s pants, further this time until his hand lined Cas’s hardened shaft.

He watched Castiel’s eyes flutter and his teeth clamp on his bottom lip. He raised his brows in intrigue, his hand shifting farther to stroke the length of Cas’s cock. Castiel’s hand reached for Dean’s wrist again only to stifle a moan by craning his head back.

Dean’s tongue prodded between his lips, feeling a heat grow in his own chest.

He wanted to say something but kept to staring at Castiel squirm and hiss in pleasure. Dean leaned into Cas’s neck, stroking broader and feeling Cas’s chest heave.

“D-Dean, we should—” Castiel breathed out but Dean silenced him with his lips.

He slowed his stroke on Cas, which caused the brunet to moan heavily against Dean’s kiss. Dean carefully pulled his hand and his kiss back at the same time. He glanced at the stalled ecstasy and frustration on Cas’s face.

“Should we get back to the dance? Yeah, we should.” Dean smirked darkly at Castiel’s face as he exhaled and opened his eyes.

“What a tease,” Cas whispered roughly, partially joking.

“Until later.” Dean winked with a click of his tongue.


End file.
